Custom Uncursed Curios
A shop run by Lyra Deleon. Originally trading primarily in breaking the effects of cursed items, now focusing more on crating magical items from scratch. She takes requests, and can also modify existing magical items to some degree. The shop tends to move around a bit, so if you need it, you can usually find it. No discounts! Pricing Guidelines * +1 weapon: 1000g. * +2 weapon: 4000g. * +3 weapon: 16000g. * +1d6 damage of any type: 2200g. * +2d6 damage of any type: 5000g. * +1 to AC: 1500g. * +2 to AC: 6000g. * +3 to AC: 24000g. * +2 to an ability score: 3000g. Requires attunement. * +4 to ability score: 12000g. Requires attunement. * +1 to a skill: 500 gold per +1 bonus. * Advantage on a skill: 2000g. * An item that allows you to cast a single cantrip: 500g. PLEASE NOTE: (1) These are general guidelines. (2) If you start stacking enchantments on the same item, the price starts going up. In other words, one item with five enchantments will cost much more than five items with one enchantment apiece. Spreadsheet with additional data about pricing: here. Item Slots Keep in mind, in requesting and buying items, that there are only so many things you can stick on your body! Each part of your body is a 'slot' that can only hold one magical item, for balance reasons. Flavor/aesthetic items like wedding bands, non-magical bracelets, and focii do not count against this amount. Items which are only required to be on your person (such as a luckstone or Astral Whistle) may be kept on a necklace/etc slot for flavor without counting against the slot. Beads of the same type strung together (such as fireball or sending beads) count as one item, but more than one type of bead is more than one item. You can always make a case for an enchanted item being primarily flavor and thus not counting against your slots! Just don't count on it. Those slots are: * Head (hat, circlet, hijab, goggles, glasses, etc) * Neck (necklace, choker, tie, scarf, etc) * Armor (one) * Waist (sash, belt, etc) * Back (cloak, cape, etc) * Gloves (one matching pair) * Boots (one matching pair) * Bracelets (two) * Rings (two) * One piercing (anywhere; earcuffs count) Magic weapons do not consume slots. You can still carry as many enchanted swords and staves and wands and such as your carry weight will allow -- within reason. Item Repairs In some instances, Lyra is also able to repair magical items that have been broken, such as the Clockwork Crow and Anti-Magic Device. She usually charges an amount equivalent to the item's original cost (you're essentially buying a new copy), but sometimes, for particularly interesting items, she'll do it free of charge for simple love of the craft. They will have a repair DC set by the DMs, which Lyra will roll for with her INT (+4), and the number of rolls it takes her to beat that DC is the number of sessions or weeks before you can have the item back. Not all items are repairable once broken! Category:Locations